


baby, little baby, i'll miss you day and night

by genresavvy



Category: Evil Dead (2013)
Genre: Funeral, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genresavvy/pseuds/genresavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wishes that she'd punched him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, little baby, i'll miss you day and night

The funeral is quiet and small, and the suit David borrowed to wear to it doesn't fit him. There's a few other family members at the funeral that he vaguely knows of from photographs and family reunions when he was younger, and Mia -- that's about it. He can tell that everyone knows about how he never visited, from the way they look at him, and this is going to be so much more uncomfortable than he thought.

He sits next to Mia, who's wearing a black dress that he suspects is just as borrowed and uncomfortable as his suit, and avoids eye contact the whole time. God, why didn't he just go home and visit like he promised he would? Why did he leave his younger sister to be with their dying mother? Why did he have to make so many excuses? Why did he have to put it off for so long?

Needless to say, the whole funeral is short and depressing and he's just thankful that their family has never been very sentimental, and that he wasn't expected to say anything, because what do you say at your mother's funeral when you spent the past year or so making up excuses not to visit her in the hospital? Especially when everyone knows?

(He starts to think about the cabin, and the summers spent there, just him and Mia and mom like how it was for so much of his life, and when tears start to well in his eyes he forces himself to stop thinking about it.

He doesn't fucking deserve to cry.)

* * *

 

After the funeral he's walking back to his car when suddenly someone grabs his arm, and he turns, and it's Mia. She's staring at him -- no, glaring is a more accurate word -- and he thinks, this is it. This is the moment where she yells at him for not being there, where she punches him in the face and chews him out for being such an asshole.

And it seems like she's going to, for a moment, but then her face just crumples and then she's furiously swiping at tears, "Glad you could fucking make it."

He doesn't know what to do, or what to say. He wants to comfort her, but he knows the last thing she wants right now is him trying to console her. The stupid, self-righteous part of him is mad that she said that, but he pushes that aside because he knows he deserves that. Hell, he deserves far worse.

Then Mia's quiet again, studying his face for a long time, and he thinks she's going to punch him. It doesn't occur to him that she's waiting for him to say something that could somehow make what he did okay, somehow explain the months of broken promises and uncomfortable phone calls until she shakes her head, muttering 'fuck you' before she walks away.

He wishes that she'd punched him.


End file.
